Let's Go!
by emily-girly
Summary: Two girls go on an awesome trip!
1. Let's Go!

**Let's Go!**

* * *

Kimberly had been best friends with Katy ever since they were 2 years old, and Katy had been friends with Lilly since they were 1 year old. They loved doing everything together. "I'm going to go on a vacation." said Katy to Lilly on the phone. "Ok. Do you want to come to my house in South Carolina?" asked Lilly (still on the phone with Katy.) "Sure. But how will I get there?" asked Katy. "I will ask my mom for $800." said Lilly. "Ok. Will you just pay for it there or will you have to send it in mail? asked Katy. "I will pay for it here. But you're not allowed to so I will have to lie and say that you are my sister and that you are blind and you need my help." said Lilly. "Why are you telling this to me?" asked Katy. "You will have to have help form a flight attendant and she will have to sit with you on the plane just if you need any help and she will help you get off and then I will take you and you will have to act like you are blind until we get in the car. Ok? Let me call my mom while you start packing." said Lilly. "Ok. I'm going to hang up bye." said Katy. "Bye." said Lilly.

They hung up and Lilly called her mom and Katy started packing then Kimberly nocked on the door. When she got to the door and opened it Kimberly came straight in and said, "Why are you going on a vacation without me?" "We need to spend some time away from each other for a little bit. Wait how did you know that?" asked Katy. "Well your window was open and I heard you say that you are going on a vacation and that is all I heard because you went into another room." said Kimberly "Ok. What do you need?" asked Katy. "I just wanted to ask you why you were going on a vacation without me." said Kimberly. "Bye." said Katy. "Bye." said Kimberly. Katy didn't want to tell Kimberly where is going or she might want to come if she knows Lilly. Right when Kimberly left, Lilly called back and said "My mom said that she will give me $1000 instead of $800. "Just in case." "Just in case of what?" asked Katy to Lilly on the phone. "If… if something happens. Like if you take the wrong plane and need to take another one to get to my house or if you are closer to your house. said Lilly "Ok, cool." said Katy. It turns out that Kimberly had to stay with Katy because her mom went on a business trip and her mom didn't want her to stay alone. Katy didn't go and she was mad but she didn't want Kimberly to know she was mad.


	2. What?

**1 year later...**

**What?**

* * *

One day Katy was taking a nap in her bedroom, when Kimberly came in and said, "Wake up wake, up!" "What?" said Katy. I want to go to South Carolina!" said Kimberly. "Why?" said Katy. "I met a girl on the phone, her name Lilly and she lives in South Carolina and I want to meet her in person! Have you meet her?" asked Kimberly "Why do you want to meet her in person if you can talk to her on the phone? I don't think so. Her name sounds familiar but I don't think so, no." said Katy. "I can't see her, it's a phone! Ok." said Kimberly. "Why are you telling this to me?" asked Katy. "My mom won't let me go alone, so I kind of told her that you would go with me. I'm sorry I thought that you would want to go to South Carolina with me."

(By the way Katy and Kimberly are homeschooled so they have the flexibility to take vacations once in a while.) "Fine, but I'm not saying that I will come but if I was how would we get there? Where would we stay? Have you told your friend Lilly that we might visit her? Where exactly does she live in South Carolina? What would we eat? How old is Lilly, and how long will we be there?" asked Katy. "We could fly in a plane, take a train, we could walk, drive, I don't know, I never thought about that!" said Kimberly. "How much money do you have?" asked Katy. "$1050." said Kimberly. "Me too that is enough for the both of us, and we will have extra money to eat if we need to eat out every single meal, so it is settled we will fly, but where would we stay?" asked Katy. "I will call Lilly and see if we could stay with her, I will also ask how to get to her house once we get off of the plane and rent a car to drive in. I'm lucky I have my driver's license, so we can drive instead of walk." said Kimberly. "If she doesn't have enough food for us then we have extra money to eat." said Katy. "Good (on the phone with Lilly) ok thanks bye." Kimberly hung up and said, "Lilly said that we could stay with her." "Is Lilly 17?" asked Katy. "Yes I think so." said Kimberly. "How long will we be there though?" asked Katy. "I don't know, I will tell Lilly to just tell us to go back home when she wants us to leave her." said Kimberly. "That might be a bad idea because she might make us leave right when we get there or she might make us stay for a whole year if she wants." said Katy. "That is a possibility but I don't think that she would do that, I mean she is very nice on the phone so why wouldn't she be nice in person?" asked Kimberly.

"Ok, I will come with you since you seem really excited about it but when will we leave?" asked Katy. "When you and I are ready, but pack for at least a month worth of clothes and stuff and if we run out of clean clothes while we are up there then we will either do laundry at Lilly's house if she lets us of we will go to a nearby laundry-mat if we stay longer than a month." said Kimberly. "Ok, this will be fun, I hope. I will go ask me mom if I can come. She is on a business trip so she will probably say yes because I'm here alone except for you." said Katy

"Mom (Katy on the phone with her mom) can I go to South Carolina with Lilly?" asked Katy. "Sure why not, I mean if you want to go with Lilly instead of being home alone." said Katy's mom. "Yes I want to go that is the whole point I called you bye." said Katy. Her mom hung up and was very sad because she thought her daughter was calling to talk to her because she missed her mom, so her mom moved on and said to herself, "At least I got to hear her voice."


	3. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

* * *

"Do you have your money?" asked Katy. "Yes I do, do you?" asked Kimberly. "No I left it at my house you will have to wait for me here so I can run home and get it", (they are riding on a bus to the airport so they will not have to walk to the airport or leave their car in the parking lot for who now's how long, and they are arriving). "Ok but I want to come with you so that I won't get on the plane without you because I will be tempted to get on when they start boarding." said Kimberly. "Ok thank you." said Katy. "You are welcome." said Kimberly. So they ran as fast as they could. "We didn't make it! It toke us an hour to get there and back."

"Was there any seats left in flight 315 before it toke off?" Kimberly asked the lady behind the desk. "No there wasn't sorry but it already toke off." said the lady behind the desk. "It's all my fault if I didn't forget my money we would have been on that plane right now!" said Katy. No it isn't there wasn't any more spots so we wouldn't be on it any way! So it's not your fault!" said Kimberly.

"Ok but let's see if there is another flight to South Carolina for today." said Katy. "Is there any more planes leaving for South Carolina today?" asked Kimberly to the lady behind the desk. "No sorry the next plane to leave to South Carolina is tomorrow." said the lady behind the desk. "Can we get tickets for it?" asked Katy. "Yes, but you do know that it will stop at 5 spots before South Carolina." said the lady behind the desk. "Are there any more before them?" asked Kimberly. "No sorry." said the lady behind the desk. "Ok then give us those please." said Katy. "Ok here you go." said the lady behind the desk. "Ok thank you." said Kimberly. "How much are they?" asked Katy. "$500 each." said the lady behind the desk. "Ok here." said Kimberly. "Thank you." said the lady behind the desk. They toke their tickets and walked home.

Kimberly was very mad and sad because she was so excited, but Katy on the other hand was glad that they missed it and she left her money at home on purpose so they would be late because she has never flown on a plane before. She tried to act like she was sad and mad like Kimberly but she couldn't help it she was so happy that her plan worked. Kimberly was crying the whole way home but Katy was smiling, so when they got home Kimberly asked Katy "Why are you so happy? We missed our flight!" "I wasn't exited I'm doing this for you. I purposely left my money at home so we would miss it because I have never flown on a plane before and I was scared that something bad would happen when we were on it! I'm sorry I know how exited you are about this and I just didn't want to ride." said Katy. "It's ok, but you could have just told me I would have comforted you when we were on the plane." said Kimberly. "I know. I feel really bad now!" said Katy. "Don't feel bad! Really don't its ok!" said Kimberly. "Ok but I wish that there was a way I could repay you!" said Katy. "No don't repay me seriously you don't need to its ok. Now we are even because I kind of made you come with me." said Kimberly. "What when?" asked Katy. "You know when I already told my mom that you would go with me." said Kimberly. "Ok so we are even." said Katy.


	4. On The Way (Hopefully)

**On The Way (Hopefully)**

* * *

"Do you have your money today?" asked Kimberly. "Yes I do, do u?" asked Katy. "Yes. We both have our extra money for food because we already paid for our tickets and we already have our tickets too." said Kimberly, as they were walking to the lady that they give their tickets to. "Here you go." Kimberly said to the lady. "Thank you. You can get on the plane now." the lady said. "Ok let's go." said Katy. So they get on the plane.

They forgot that the plane will stop 5 times before South Carolina. They both slept through the first stop and when they woke up they were at the second stop thinking that they slept for the whole ride. They got off of the plane thinking that they were in South Carolina. "Lilly told me where the rent a car shop is." said Kimberly. "Ok, let's go. Where is it?" asked Katy. "Around the corner, down the road, turn right, then it is 3 shops down on the left." said Kimberly. "Ok, then what are we waiting for?" asked Katy. "I don't know. Let's go!" said Kimberly. So they did what Lilly told them to do, but when the finished the directions that Lilly told them, they ended up at a log cabin. Right when they got there, they realized that either Lilly told them to go to the wrong place or they got off of the plane early. They were in Tampa, Florida. At that time they didn't know that but Katy asked a man if they were in South Carolina and where they were and he said "No, you are in Tampa, Florida. Not in South Carolina!" "What?" said Katy. "Oh! So that's why we ended up at a log cabin! said Kimberly.

"Why are you not upset?" asked Katy to Kimberly. "I think that it is probably because we are almost there to South Carolina! I am really exited!" said Kimberly. "Why you have only meet her on the phone before. It's not like you two have been friends for ever! I mean come on!" said Katy. "Well…" said Kimberly. "Well." said Katy. "Well actually we have been friends for a long time but, not for ever like you said, so you were half way wrong." said Kimberly. "How come you didn't tell me that? Did you think that I wouldn't have come if you told me you had another best friend? Is that it?" asked Katy. "Yeah. I thought that you would be mad at me and not come because we are going to see one of my best friends, and you wouldn't have come because we are best friends and I never told you that I have another best friend!" said Kimberly. "I would have still come! But its ok, its fine lets go to the airport and find the next plane to South Carolina." said Katy. "Ok what are we waiting for. Let's go!" said Kimberly.

They walked back to the airport and asked the lady of there was any plane leaving for South Carolina today and the lady said, "No sorry the next plane to leave to South Carolina is in 2 days. Sorry that I could not help you." "It's ok." said Katy. "Where is the closest hotel from here?" asked Kimberly. "3 miles down the road." said the lady "Can we get the tickets now?" asked Katy. "Yes here you go." said the lady "How much do they cost?" asked Kimberly. They are free but only for you and do not tell anyone!" said the lady. "Ok. Thank you!" said Katy. So they go to the hotel and get there and unpack. Before they know it two days have gone bye and they are packing up everything to go to the airport.


	5. Hurry Up!

**Hurry Up!**

* * *

"Come on!" said Katy as they were walking to the airport. Kimberly was falling behind and walking slower than Katy, because she had packed a lot more than Katy because she was so excited to see her friend. Kimberly was actually planning to stay there for at least 2 months if that was ok with Lilly. So she told Katy to pack for a month but Kimberly packed for 2 months' worth of clothes. She didn't know if Katy wanted to stay for two months too, if she dose then she will have to do some laundry "I'm coming!" said Kimberly. "Why are you so slow?" asked Katy I don't know. Why are you so exited you don't even know her!" said Kimberly. What Katy hadn't told Kimberly is that she does know her. She doesn't want to tell her or she might get mad because they have been friends longer than (Kimberly and Katy, and Kimberly and Lilly) had been friends.

"I will tell you on the plane, if we make it this time." said Katy. "We will make it to the plane! I want to hear want you have to say and I want to get to South Carolina!" said Kimberly. "Ok, then lets hurry and go!" said Katy. So they run as fast as they can. They get there, go through security and they get to the gate, the plane is just about to take off and they give the lady the tickets and realize that she is the same lady that gave them the free tickets. "Thank you again for the tickets." Katy said whispering. "Don't mention it! Really, it's ok. said the lady.

So they get on the plane and they sit next to each other and Kimberly asked "So why are you so exited?" "I'm tired. I will tell you later." said Katy. "No, tell me now, please!" said Kimberly. "Fine… I…I, do know Lilly. We have been friends longer that you and her, and you and I." said Katy. "What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Kimberly. "I didn't want you to tell me that you don't want me go with you. I pretended to not know her. I'm really sorry! I really wanted to go and I still do! Please let me go with you. Don't make me stay on this plane or I accidentally get lost in the airport or you leave me at the rent a car shop or something like that. Please don't!" said Katy. "I won't and I wouldn't have if you had told me!" said Kimberly. I'm sorry! said Katy. "It's ok. Really! I would have just appreciated it if you told me earlier. Wait, why didn't you tell me this earlier? asked Kimberly. I didn't want you to tell me that I couldn't come with you. I already told you. Didn't I? said Katy. "I don't think so, but if you did I forgot. I guess I should say I'm sorry". said Kimberly. "It's ok. I'm sorry too". said Katy. "It's ok." said Kimberly.

"Let's forget this and have a good ride and a great time in South Carolina." said Katy. "Wait before we pretend that this never happened I need to tell you something." said Kimberly. "What?" asked Katy. "I packed for two months and I told you to pack for one." said Kimberly. "It's ok, I also packed for two months too because I already told Lilly that I was coming and that I was staying for two months, I told her while you were packing." said Katy. "Ok, sorry for not telling you." said Kimberly. "It's ok. I'm sorry too." said Katy. "It's ok." said Kimberly. "Now let's forget it." said Katy. "Ok." said Kimberly. When they get there they go to the rent a car shop and rented a car and at the rent a car shop the saw Lilly there. They were expecting to meet her at her house and she said "Hey, let's go." "Ok. Which way?" asked Katy. That's it. I can't lie to you guys, I… I don't live here I just wanted you guys to come here to see they beautiful places and for the fun of it to just come here. But I do live in California." said Lilly. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" asked Kimberly. "When I was going to come here last summer, you said that you had a house here!" said Katy. "I know, I just wanted you guys to come down here and I was going to drive thru some neighborhoods and see the Christmas lights. I also like to just give people money to help them but I do not know where to give some to." said Lilly. "Then if you want to give your money away or help people in need then give your money to a charity, a homeless person, retirement home, or give it to an orphanage for kids to be able to eat and drink and have clothes." said Kimberly. "Yeah! Why don't you pick one of those choices and then we will give it to the place tomorrow. Wait how much money are you going to put into this?" asked Katy. "I don't know. I am going to put some towards to the retirement home. How much do you think I should put into it, Kimberly?" asked Lilly to Kimberly. "However much you feel comfortable, how much you have to give, and how much you need to save for like Christmas shopping or something. Like your mom might want you to spend your money on something else or like save it or at least save part of it." said Kimberly. "So what you are saying is, that I need to talk to my mom about this first?" said Lilly. "Yes." said Kimberly. "Ok let me call." said Lilly.

"Hi mom, (Lilly on the phone with her mom) I am going to put some of my money towards an orphanage and I was wondering how much to put in for it." said Lilly. (Lilly's mom is very mean and is selfish.) "Do not give any of your money away! I gave it to you for a purpose." said Lilly's mom. "What? Why can't I give some to poor kids for water, food, clothing, and toys." said Lilly. "I am your mom and I know what is best for you!" said Lilly's mom. "Fine." said Lilly as she is hanging up. "My mom said not for me to give any of my money away." said Lilly. "Ok but we can go to a nursing home and sing Christmas carols to them and volunteer to help the people." said Katy. (Lilly's mom doesn't go to church and isn't a Christian, but Lilly and her friends are and they want to spread the word about Jesus Christ and help people in need.) So they check into a hotel to stay at (by the way Lilly brought clothes to wear because she didn't know how long they would be there.) So there go to bed so they can get up early the next day. Katy is the first to wake up so she wakes up her friends and tell them to go get dressed because she got dressed before she got the up. They get dressed and they eat breakfast. They get in the car, and drive to the nursing home and on the way Lilly says "What song are we going to sing? I know Jingle bells, Joy to the world, Frosty the snowman, and Jolly old Saint Nicholas." said Lilly. "So do I" said Katy and Kimberly. "We will sing all of those then with out music." said Lilly. "Ok." said Katy and Kimberly.

So they get there and sing and after they are done the go and chat with them and they meet a very nice old man. He has no more family they all are dead and no one ever comes to see him. When it is time for the girls to go get their clothes from the hotel and get their tickets to California, they get the address of the retirement home and promise each other that each of them will send him a card or gift every week so each other can remind the other ones or one. They say bye to everyone and are very glad they did that. They get to the hotel and get their bags and they get back in the car to go to the airport and they go to airport and get their tickets they get on the plane and get there finally and drive to Lilly's house. They were all silent the whole way to her house because they were thinking of what they were going to write on the cards to Paul. (Paul is the name of the old man they met at the retirement home.) When they get to Lilly's house they ask which room they are staying in and she said "The guest house. There are two beds in there, a bathroom, and a TV for you guys." For the next two months the girls had all kinds of adventures in California, they went to the mountains, snow skiing, they visited museums, parks, they went to see Christmas lights at night, the beach, and zoos. They also wrote cards to Paul.

They had a really great time but one day Katy's mom called her and said "I miss you! When are you coming home?" "When you want me to." said Katy to her mom on the phone. "Ok then come home as soon as possible." said Katy's mom. Her mom didn't have the money to give her to get home so she had to get a job so she could afford money to get a bus ride home because they are the cheapest. She got a job at restaurant but she didn't like having to serve and cook food so quit and got a job at the zoo feeding animals but as much as she loved animals she could not stand the smell so she got another job, working at a clothing shop. She loved it! After four weeks she had enough money to get a bus ticket she went home and had to do a bunch of school work to do.


	6. The Gift

**Hurry Up!**

* * *

"Come on!" said Katy as they were walking to the airport. Kimberly was falling behind and walking slower than Katy, because she had packed a lot more than Katy because she was so excited to see her friend. Kimberly was actually planning to stay there for at least 2 months if that was ok with Lilly. So she told Katy to pack for a month but Kimberly packed for 2 months' worth of clothes. She didn't know if Katy wanted to stay for two months too, if she dose then she will have to do some laundry "I'm coming!" said Kimberly. "Why are you so slow?" asked Katy I don't know. Why are you so exited you don't even know her!" said Kimberly. What Katy hadn't told Kimberly is that she does know her. She doesn't want to tell her or she might get mad because they have been friends longer than (Kimberly and Katy, and Kimberly and Lilly) had been friends.

"I will tell you on the plane, if we make it this time." said Katy. "We will make it to the plane! I want to hear want you have to say and I want to get to South Carolina!" said Kimberly. "Ok, then lets hurry and go!" said Katy. So they run as fast as they can. They get there, go through security and they get to the gate, the plane is just about to take off and they give the lady the tickets and realize that she is the same lady that gave them the free tickets. "Thank you again for the tickets." Katy said whispering. "Don't mention it! Really, it's ok. said the lady.

So they get on the plane and they sit next to each other and Kimberly asked "So why are you so exited?" "I'm tired. I will tell you later." said Katy. "No, tell me now, please!" said Kimberly. "Fine… I…I, do know Lilly. We have been friends longer that you and her, and you and I." said Katy. "What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Kimberly. "I didn't want you to tell me that you don't want me go with you. I pretended to not know her. I'm really sorry! I really wanted to go and I still do! Please let me go with you. Don't make me stay on this plane or I accidentally get lost in the airport or you leave me at the rent a car shop or something like that. Please don't!" said Katy. "I won't and I wouldn't have if you had told me!" said Kimberly. I'm sorry! said Katy. "It's ok. Really! I would have just appreciated it if you told me earlier. Wait, why didn't you tell me this earlier? asked Kimberly. I didn't want you to tell me that I couldn't come with you. I already told you. Didn't I? said Katy. "I don't think so, but if you did I forgot. I guess I should say I'm sorry". said Kimberly. "It's ok. I'm sorry too". said Katy. "It's ok." said Kimberly.

"Let's forget this and have a good ride and a great time in South Carolina." said Katy. "Wait before we pretend that this never happened I need to tell you something." said Kimberly. "What?" asked Katy. "I packed for two months and I told you to pack for one." said Kimberly. "It's ok, I also packed for two months too because I already told Lilly that I was coming and that I was staying for two months, I told her while you were packing." said Katy. "Ok, sorry for not telling you." said Kimberly. "It's ok. I'm sorry too." said Katy. "It's ok." said Kimberly. "Now let's forget it." said Katy. "Ok." said Kimberly. When they get there they go to the rent a car shop and rented a car and at the rent a car shop the saw Lilly there. They were expecting to meet her at her house and she said "Hey, let's go." "Ok. Which way?" asked Katy. That's it. I can't lie to you guys, I… I don't live here I just wanted you guys to come here to see they beautiful places and for the fun of it to just come here. But I do live in California." said Lilly. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" asked Kimberly. "When I was going to come here last summer, you said that you had a house here!" said Katy. "I know, I just wanted you guys to come down here and I was going to drive thru some neighborhoods and see the Christmas lights. I also like to just give people money to help them but I do not know where to give some to." said Lilly. "Then if you want to give your money away or help people in need then give your money to a charity, a homeless person, retirement home, or give it to an orphanage for kids to be able to eat and drink and have clothes." said Kimberly. "Yeah! Why don't you pick one of those choices and then we will give it to the place tomorrow. Wait how much money are you going to put into this?" asked Katy. "I don't know. I am going to put some towards to the retirement home. How much do you think I should put into it, Kimberly?" asked Lilly to Kimberly. "However much you feel comfortable, how much you have to give, and how much you need to save for like Christmas shopping or something. Like your mom might want you to spend your money on something else or like save it or at least save part of it." said Kimberly. "So what you are saying is, that I need to talk to my mom about this first?" said Lilly. "Yes." said Kimberly. "Ok let me call." said Lilly.

"Hi mom, (Lilly on the phone with her mom) I am going to put some of my money towards an orphanage and I was wondering how much to put in for it." said Lilly. (Lilly's mom is very mean and is selfish.) "Do not give any of your money away! I gave it to you for a purpose." said Lilly's mom. "What? Why can't I give some to poor kids for water, food, clothing, and toys." said Lilly. "I am your mom and I know what is best for you!" said Lilly's mom. "Fine." said Lilly as she is hanging up. "My mom said not for me to give any of my money away." said Lilly. "Ok but we can go to a nursing home and sing Christmas carols to them and volunteer to help the people." said Katy. (Lilly's mom doesn't go to church and isn't a Christian, but Lilly and her friends are and they want to spread the word about Jesus Christ and help people in need.) So they check into a hotel to stay at (by the way Lilly brought clothes to wear because she didn't know how long they would be there.) So there go to bed so they can get up early the next day. Katy is the first to wake up so she wakes up her friends and tell them to go get dressed because she got dressed before she got the up. They get dressed and they eat breakfast. They get in the car, and drive to the nursing home and on the way Lilly says "What song are we going to sing? I know Jingle bells, Joy to the world, Frosty the snowman, and Jolly old Saint Nicholas." said Lilly. "So do I" said Katy and Kimberly. "We will sing all of those then with out music." said Lilly. "Ok." said Katy and Kimberly.

So they get there and sing and after they are done the go and chat with them and they meet a very nice old man. He has no more family they all are dead and no one ever comes to see him. When it is time for the girls to go get their clothes from the hotel and get their tickets to California, they get the address of the retirement home and promise each other that each of them will send him a card or gift every week so each other can remind the other ones or one. They say bye to everyone and are very glad they did that. They get to the hotel and get their bags and they get back in the car to go to the airport and they go to airport and get their tickets they get on the plane and get there finally and drive to Lilly's house. They were all silent the whole way to her house because they were thinking of what they were going to write on the cards to Paul. (Paul is the name of the old man they met at the retirement home.) When they get to Lilly's house they ask which room they are staying in and she said "The guest house. There are two beds in there, a bathroom, and a TV for you guys." For the next two months the girls had all kinds of adventures in California, they went to the mountains, snow skiing, they visited museums, parks, they went to see Christmas lights at night, the beach, and zoos. They also wrote cards to Paul.

They had a really great time but one day Katy's mom called her and said "I miss you! When are you coming home?" "When you want me to." said Katy to her mom on the phone. "Ok then come home as soon as possible." said Katy's mom. Her mom didn't have the money to give her to get home so she had to get a job so she could afford money to get a bus ride home because they are the cheapest. She got a job at restaurant but she didn't like having to serve and cook food so quit and got a job at the zoo feeding animals but as much as she loved animals she could not stand the smell so she got another job, working at a clothing shop. She loved it! After four weeks she had enough money to get a bus ticket she went home and had to do a bunch of school work to do.


	7. Homesick

**Homesick**

* * *

One day Kimberly is home sick and she wants to go home. She calls her mom and tells her that she is going to come home whenever she has the money to. Her mom also didn't have enough to get her home so she too had to get a job. She got a job babysitting triplets. She didn't like it very much but she got paid a lot each day, but not more than Katy did. So after a month babysitting she had enough money to buy a bus ticket to get home. After she thinks about it more and more she wishes that she just went home with Katy since they live in the same state. Finally she is able to go home and even though she loved the time in California with Lilly, she is so happy to be home and back in her own room and close to her other good friend, Katy.

The girls keep in touch with facebook and phone calls. They had grown so much closer through all of this. One day, Lilly called Kimberly and said "I was thinking about college and the money Paul left and how sad it was that he didn't have any family. I bet there are a lot of other old people like him who don't have anyone. I want to go to college to learn how to work with old people and help them have better lives. I think being a Social Worker with elderly people is what I want to do." Kimberly almost started to cry. "Just yesterday Katy and I talked about the same thing and we both want to work with old people too!" There is a college here near our town that has a good Social Work programm and we are going to try to go there. Why don't you apply and we can all go to college together? We lived in California with you and so then you would get to live in Arkansas with us." Lilly thought that was a great idea.

Over the next few months, they all of the girls are busy taking tests to get into college and filling out college applications and scholarship and financial aid applications. Early that summer, they are all excited to find out that they have all been accepted in the Social Work program at the college in Arkansas. That August, Lilly moved to Arkansas and the three girls lived in a dorm together on the college campus. They loved college even though it was a lot of hard work, but they loved sharing their memories of the past year and how their lives had all changed just by showing kindness to someone.

One day Kimberly is home sick and she wants to go home. She calls her mom and tells her that she is going to come home whenever she has the money to. Her mom also didn't have enough to get her home so she too had to get a job. She got a job babysitting triplets. She didn't like it very much but she got paid a lot each day, but not more than Katy did. So after a month babysitting she had enough money to buy a bus ticket to get home. After she thinks about it more and more she wishes that she just went home with Katy since they live in the same state.


End file.
